Tsubasa's Love
by Nancy-Hiwatari-17
Summary: Takao recibe dos regalos, los cuales significaran el comienzo de una lucha por el amor del poseedor del dragon.. yaoi, a lo mejor lemon, Kaitakao , YurivTakao y Kai vs Yuriv con mi amiga Tsubaza winner y mi ma Oro Makoto Hayama
1. Sorpresas inesperadas

Holapy de nuevo, aqui **nancy hiwatari** reportandose, jeje, esta vez les traigo un fic que se podria decir que se desarrolla alrededor del dia de san valentin, pero yo no tengo el total credito de el ,por que este fic lo creee junto con mi amiga **Tsubaza Winner**, la fantastica escritora de bey blade y gundam wing, y como a ambas nos gusta la pareja que hacen t**akao y kai**, pues de ellos va a ser este fic, es un ** Ka/Tak, Yu/Tak y un kai vs yuriv, **bien bien empecemos y esperamos que sea de su completo agrado....

_**Tsubasa's Love **_

_**Alas del amor**_

_**" Capitulo 1 "**_

_**" Sorpresas inesperadas"**_

Era un hermoso dia, pero la paz de aquella luminosa mañana no era completa, pues un adolescente de 16 años se encontraba gritando por toda la casa y haciendo todo el ruido posible...

.- ahhh o_o Se me hace tarde¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ -

el chico moreno de cabellos y ojos azules como el mar profundo se habia despertado de nuevo tarde, era ya su costumbre, asi que a su abuelo ya no le sorpendia y solamente se dedicaba a miarar todo el movimiento que su nieto provocaba...

- ahhh @_@ ya me voy abuelo¡¡¡¡¡- grito el chico todavia con un pan tostado en la boca y atragantándose con el rapido desayuno que habia tomado......

**_ ______________________________________________________________________**

En la preparatoria , todos los chicos de cierto salon se ensontraban charlando animosamente, sobre diversos temas, habian hechos pqueños circulos en torno a las conversaciones que se desarrollaban, pero uno era el que mas llamaba la atencion, donde un rubio chico de ojos azul cielo y un peliverde con un fino acento frances miraban incredulos lo que se encontraba en el asiento de su moremo amigo .....

- ahhh¡¡¡¡ buenos dias¡¡¡¡- grito el moreno al llegar, al perecer el profesor aun no habia llegado-

Encontro a sus amigos max y oliver viendo dos paquetes en su asiento ,uno plateado y el otro azul cielo, el muy curioso se acerco a ellos, y se ubico en su asiento junto al de max... 

"hola chicos...que ven? n_n "- 

entonces los dos lo miraron con rostros complices..... 

-"la verdad Takao estabamos viendo estos regalos que tal parece que ....son para ti---" la cara de oliver puso algo nervioso al chico por lo que trago duro y tomó los paquetes... 

-"y que son??".... -

kenny se acerco a el por detras y le dijo con un tono extraño.."por que no lo vez por ti mismo?"...

Era logico el pensar que alguien haria eso, ya que muy pronto seria el dia de San valentin, y al parecer cada año en esa preparatoria (nombre de la preparatoria Tsubasa miragi) Se realizaba un baile para las felices parejas, podria ser que esos chocolates eran una invitacion para que su moreno amigo fuera con alguno de los remitentes de los paquetes.....El moreno tomo uno de los paquetes , el que era de color azul cielo, lo abrio y dentro habia una caja de bombones con chocolate y una tarjeta de san valentin

- y bien. pregunto max intrigado- quien lo envia ¬u¬

- Em...- takao no podia hablar- es de .... yuriv

- que¡¡¡¡¡- gritaron oliver, kyo y max a la vez- ese ruso te mando eso ¡¡¡

- si - dijo takao sonrojado,- aun no me lo creo.. podia creerlo de cualquiera de ustedes pero de Yuriv¡¡¡

- cielos- continuo oliver- aun te falta otro regalo por abrir- ve a ver de quien es

El ojiazul tomo la caja plateada con un moño azul rey y adentro venia una rosa negra, una blanca una caja de chocolates de la mas alta calidad y otra tarjeta. La verdad es que casi se desmaya de la impresión al ver la primera tarjeta...esta decia "para el mas hermoso chico , de su admirador...Kai"....la verdad eso no le sonó a Kai... pero quizás...si era el...y no una broma como penso en un principio....-

En ese omento miró hacia la puerta y por esta entraba el susodicho ruso el cual al ver hacia el lugar donde ese chico que lo volvia loco se sentaba este tenía el paquete que dejo en su puesto la noche anterior...el sonrojo no tardo en subir a sus mejillas y al ver que el chico lo miraba no pudo mas que hervir de vergüenza y por esto camino tieso hasta su lugar (estaba muy nervioso en verdad)

Takao solo lo seguía mirando asombrado, a decir verdad no le desagradaba del todo kai, pero nunca espero que el le correspondiera, no podia dejar de mirarlo, a pesar de que el chico ruso ni siquiera lo velteaba a ver, Takao quizo decir algo pero los nervios no se lo permitieron, kai por su parte estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de evitar aquellos ojos azul profundo que tanto lo habian cautivado desde un principio...

- y bien - la voz de oliver lo saco de sus pensamientos - de quien es el otro paquete?

takao se debatia entre decirle que era de kai o inventar algun pretexto para que no lo descubrieran, despues de todo, eso no era algo que se pudiera tomar tan a la ligera, lo que takao penso en ese momento era que hablaria con kai a la hora del receso, debia oir de su propia boca lo que la carta decia ademas, aunque estaba de por medio yuriv... tampoco le desagradaba, en ese momento su corazon y su cabeza no estaban de acuerdo y si a eso le agregamos el mar de emociones que estaba hecho takao, el pobrecito dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente..

- Dice que es un anonimo- dijo sin pensarlo

- vaya eso lo hace mas interesante ¬ u ¬- respondio Max con una picara sonrisa en sus labios

takao reia nerviosamente...mientras que un chico pelirojo ardia de rabia en su pupitre...queria gritar.... habia presenciado todo lo ocurrido... vio la reacción tan torpe de Kai y el sonrojo de Takao al verle asi...aunque debia admitir que era astuto el no lo engañaba...sabía que su rival seguro era Kai Hiwatari, pero el quería al hermoso chico para el solo...aunque la competencia lo haria ... 

-mas interesante- susurro el pelirrojo decidido a no dejar las cosas asi

el resceso llegó por fin...

y Takao salió rapidamente en busca de Kai...ya que lo vio salir raudo justo al sonar la campana...pero en ese momento Hilary se interpuso entre el y la puerta...

" que es lo que quieres ahora Hilary...hoy no me toca limpiar el salon y llegue mas temprano que tu"....la chica lo miró con reproche...le tapo la vista del pasillo con un afiche que sostenía en su mano...

"no Takao...lo que pasa es que se acerca el día de san valentin"....

A lo que el aludido no pudo evitar el sonrojo al recordar los "obsequios"... "y...que tiene eso que ver conmigo"

"hay eres imposible...lo que pasa es que se acerca con el el baile de la escuela para celebrar ese dia..."

ya...y?...eso la hizo enfurecer...Takao lo la tomaba en cuenta...pero si ella era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil....en fin... ya no podia decirle asi que fuera con ella...el estaba en otro mundo... hasta que por fin se pudo librar de ella....y cuando salio a los jardines se encontro con Kai...pero no estaba solo (lo vio a lo lejos)... Yuri estaba con el....

Takao e acerco hacia esa parte del jardín de la escuela tratando de escuchar de lo que hablaban los dos chicos....

- Alejaste de el- le decia el pelirrojo al chico bicolor

- por que abria de hacerlo ¡¡¡- la ira se notaba en la voz de kai- el no te pertence

- por ahora, - una sonrisa malevola se dibujo en su rostro- pero al final el sera mio, y entonces tus esfuerzos seran en vano

kai sentia como una ira inmensa se apoderaba de el , tenia unas ganas inmensas de golpear a yuriv, pero por alguna razon se contenia, como si una presencia le impidiera golpearlo, 

-....- kai no dijo nada y trato de alejarce de alli, no queria problemas, al menos no por ahora, pero yuriv lo detuvo impidiendole moverse..

- te lo advierto hiwatari- dijo 

kai se solto y le dio la espalda - ya lo veremos, yo a ti no te tengo miedo, ya veraz que takao se decidira por mi, si quieres guerra eso tendras - y sin decir mas se dirijio al otro lado del jardin mientras takao habia observado toda la escena....

Yuriv maldijo en lo alto al estupido que queria quitarle a SU chico.......Takao no pudo evitar enfadarse cada vez que el le llamaba por SU chico... no tenía derecho...vio con desilusión como el malvado ruso se iba en sentido contrario al de Kai....

Entonces Takao encontro la posibilidad perfecta para hablar con Kai...si el le amaba en verdad, debia hablar con el.

corrió lo mas rapido que pudo...llego hasta la fuente del patio mas alejado de la escuela...alli encontro al ruso-nipones sentado en su orilla, con los ojos puesto en una hoja de papel mientras escribia algo en ella... un suspiro se escapo de sus labios....entonces Takao se le acerco y kai sintio la presencia sobre el...

-"Ta Takao..."- no pudo evitar balbucear...el chico peliazul le miraba con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios....

" hola Kai...que escribes?-

..."ap...na...nada...solo...cosas...jejjeje.." rio nerviosamente...lo q no paso desapercivido para el dueño del dragón....

el cual alzo una ceja en señal de confusión.... pero luego fue reemplazado por una sonrisa...y sentandose al lado del chico de ojos marrones le pregunto lo mas discretamente posible...

- kai...- u//////u- el moreno sentia como sus mejillas se calentaban, tu...., es verdad lo que decia en la carta?-

la pregunta lo tomo desprevenido a kai pues no se esperaba que el moreno fuera tan directo, lo que casi ocasiona que se cayera en la fuente.

- emm.. yop- kai no podia mirar a los ojos a su precioso chico, era demasiada presion para el, por fin tuvo el valor de decirle lo que sentia y no se esperaba que takao viniera a decirle eso despues del trabajo que le costo sacarse el suficiente valor para hacerlo.

takao observo la extrañas reacciones de kai, eso le dio a entender que lo de la carta iba en serio, no lo podia creer, kai hiwatari estaba ... ¡¡enamorado de el¡¡, digo , el no tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de eso, asi que penso en todo lo que habian vivido juntos, y ninguno de los dos chicos hablo, y un silencio profundo se formo en ese lugar, hasta que...

takao sintio como unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que en un arranque de desesperacion por parte del ruso al no poder extenuar sus sentimientos lo unico que se le ocurrio fue besar aquellos labios que tanto deseaba desde hace tiempo

takao se quedo petrificado, nunca penso que kai fuera hacer eso, pero un rose de esa blanca piel contra la mejilla tostada fue suficiente para que la flama oculta desde hace tiempo saliera de entre las cenizas de lo que parecía ser un amor que nunca fue correspondido , o al menos eso pensaban....

que equivocados estaban...sus corazónes latian a la par... el golpeteo con fuerza contra sus pechos extasiados de amor les decía que algo estaba pasando....algo que jamás olvidarian y que esperaban no terminara jamas....

el beso fue sencillo, pero lleno de sentimiento...al separase se miraron intensamente...ambos con delicioso tinte rosa sobre sus mejillas, Kai no pudo evitar una sonrisa....Takao lo advitio...

"estas....sonriendo"

la afirmacion lo tomo por sorprendido..." es que.... te ves muy lindo....^^"

la verdad aun les costaba fijar sus vistas en la del otro sin sonrojarse intensamente....jamás habian sentido algo asi.... el receso termino felizmente... se tomaron de la mano...pero se soltaron cuando entraron al salon... Hiromi no pudo evitar hervir de rabia al ver semejante escenita...pero al mismo tiempo profunda tristeza...."creo que ...no iremos juntos al baile...eh? Takao? U-U "

pero no fue el único....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

las clases terminaron finalmente.... Takao se fue a su casa junto a max... tristemente vivian en direcciones total mente opuestas ,camino con su amigo con una animada conversacion....pero llego la hora de separarse...Takao vivia unas dos cuadras mas alla y se despidio de Max para que el tomara otro camino.... pero no se percato que una sombra los habia seguido ya que no tenia buenas intenciones...reclamaría lo que es suyo...

takao entro a su casa como era costumbre, lo unico que le sorprendio fue una nota dejada por su abuelo

" sali a una exposicion de kendo pequeño, tal vez regrese tarde, la cena ya esta lista"

el chico se sintio aliviado por lo menos ese dia se libraria del entrenamiento de kendo, pero no seria por mucho tiempo, el chico decidio tomar un baño, luego se arropo y se dispuso a sentarse sobre su escritorio con una mirada perdida pensando en todo lo que habia pasado ese dia, sin percatarse de que alguien lo observaba detenidamente .... de pronto el estomago del chico rugió y bajo a comer algo, la casa estaba a oscuras puesto que el unico que estaba en ella era el, bajo las escaleras y se dirio a la cocina pasando por la sala ...pero al pasar sintio una presencia extraña, pero conocida a la vez , volteo para encontrarse con que un chico de su misma edad estaba sentado en las penumbras de la sala....

- quien eres- un implacable miedo entro en el chico moreno, se sintio acorralado cuando unos fuertes brazos lo arrinconaron contra la pared sin que el pudiera hacer nada, esos brazos no le permitian moverse - Sueltame ¡¡¡¡¡- el moreno estaba desesperado-

- no te dejare escapar- dijo una voz penetrante- por que tu me perteneces....- decia la voz mientras la respiracion de la misma se acercaba al cuello del chico.....

__________________________________________________________________________________

Nancy: cielos o_o lo dejamos en suspenso

Tsubaza: sie es que mañana tengo que levantarme temprano a trabajar

Nancy: pero si apenas son las 10 pm

Tsubaza: en mexico mensa... aca en chile es la una de la mañana 

nancy : OYO que¡¡¡¡

Tsubaza: cielos T_T me choca el cambio de horario entre paises 

Nancy : sie T_T, yo aun tengo mucha tarea, sera mejor que aqui le dejemos

Tsubaza: esperamos sus reviews, para ver si les esta agradando esta historia n-n

kai: como que si les agrada, ¡¡¡ve como dejaron a takao¡¡¡

Takao: ahhh T_T tengo miedo

Kai: (abrazando a takao) shhh. calmate no pasa nada , veraz como va a tener su merecido

nancy: no que no les habia gustado par de picarones ¬¬

Kai : ¬//////¬

Takao: n/////n

Tsubaza: ay no se puede con estos niños n_n, nos veremos despues¡¡

Tsub y Nancy: Matta nee minna san¡¡¡


	2. Zafiros de Noche

Waiii bien aqui esta el segundo capitulo n_n..... esta vez queremos decir que vamos a continuar este fic en trio, es decir Tsubaza Winner, Oro Makoto hayama (mi mama) y su servidora Nancy Hiwatari, bien, ahora nos quedo mejor por que somos tres, entre mas mejor (yuriv: ¬¬ esa es mi frase) je je, ejem... sigamos, (dirijiendose a las chicas) onde nos quedamos O_O?? ,.... chicas : ¬¬ ay esta niña¡¡¡---

nancy: bueno aviso que en este capitulo vamos a estar interrumpiendo por poner comentarios okis n_n---

____________________________________________________________________________

_**Tsubasa's Love**_

_**Capitulo 2 ** _

_**" Zafiros de Noche"**_

...su desesperación aumentaba a cada segundo... luchaba inutilmente por separar ese cuerpo del suyo...los gritos no servían de nada ...  
  
no tenía la fuerza suficiente para escapar de las ataduras de las que era prisionero...sintio con horror como la respiración del chico se alejaba peligrosamente a su rostro...para luego verse a si mismo siendo besado a la fuerza por el intruso....de pronto el beso fue consistiéndose en uno mas desesperado y forzoso...  
  
el ruso separo sus labios un momento para arrastrarlo hacia la sala y aventándolo el sofá de la habitación....  
  
-"te dije que serias mio Takao...."- su voz era diferente...sensual.... Takao no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo y aunque trato de escapar era imposible...Yuriv lo tenía totalmente acorralado...  
  
-"Yu...riv....no...lo hagas..."- sus sollozos y suplicas no valían nada en ese momento,,,el adolescente era poseído completamente por el deseo y era lo único que le importaba.  
  
Yuriv empezaba a besar su cuello con mas pasión, y los forcejeos de Takao solamente hacían que Yuriv lo deseara mas, el era relativamente mas fuerte que el pero...  
  
Takao no deseaba acabar así , no amaba a yuriv, a pesar de que si le gustaba no lo amaba, al único que amaba y se habia dado cuenta ese dia era a Kai...  
  
- No déjame en paz¡¡¡- siguió forcejeando contra el ruso- no quiero hacer esto y no me vas a obligar¡¡¡ o  
  
- ja , ni lo creas-  
_________________________________________________

Oro: ._. desearía q Kai llegará al rescate.... i_i Takaito

_ TsUbAzA wInNeR :...... ** ;___;**_

** ________________________________________________________**  
en ese momento se escucho como alguien se acercaba a la puerta y sonó el timbre ....  
  
- ding dong- tocaron a la puerta- el ruso se sobresalto pues no esperaba que eso sucediera ...el habia estado espiando a takao para saber cuando estaba solo, pero al parecer alguien lo habia ido a molestar  
  
-ding dong- volvieron a llamar, takao intento gritar pero yuriv le tapo la boca , pero el timbre seguia sonando y se escucho la voz de un chico desde afuera- takao¡¡¡ estas alli¡¡¡- la voz era de Kai  
  
- Maldita sea¡¡¡- yuriv dejo lo que estaba haciendo  
__________________________________________

** Orito!!!! **

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

sorry me cai

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

sie holapy

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

okis nos esperamos a que volvieras

TsUbAzA wInNeR....unmei....fuu....chikara....ambición y destrucción... dice:

** lo note...te dolio?**

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

¿le sigo?

TsUbAzA wInNeR....unmei....fuu....chikara....ambición y destrucción... dice:

** sip...no podiamos seguir sin ti**

___________________________________________

  
se levanto y salio por la ventana trasera- pero ni creas que esto ha terminado- takao se quedo sorprendido, e inmediatamente fue a abrir la puerta soltandose a llorar en los brazos de Kai  
  
Kai se asusto por ver a su pequeño (no me miren 9_9) llorando, Takao tenía su rostro hundido en el pecho del bicolor mientras este lo abrazaba, mientras susurraba levemente su nombre tratando de calmarlo...  
  
Grandes y cristalinas lágrimas salían de sus ojos azules mientras tomaba con fuerza la playera que vestía el bicolor... tomandolo de la barbilla, Kai prosigio a secar esas lagrimas con su labios...  
  
Takao ahora sólo sollozaba sintiendo la calidez de esos labios y la proteccion de esos brazos...  
  
Finalmente se había calmado, Kai lo condujo a su cuarto, mientras Takao sollozaba de vez en cuando  
  
la verdad...el ruso-nipones presintió peligro...por eso fue a verlo...estaba inseguro...deseaba saber q se encontraba bien...a salvo...  
  
que equivocado .... fue un choque tremendo para su pequeño...el jamás reaccionaria de esa forma...algo grave habia pasado y el no descansaria hasta saber q y quien...y hacerlo pagar  
  
__________________________________________________________

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

o_o

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

no ira a hacer de las suyas o sip O_O

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

bueno con kai si puede y no seria a la fuerza

TsUbAzA wInNeR....unmei....fuu....chikara....ambición y destrucción... dice:

** Oo tan pronto!!**

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

¬¬U despues d tremendo susto

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

w niñas pervertidas!!

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

¬¬ gomene 9_9 no me miren asip

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

9_9 bueno me too

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

_-_

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

jeje te dijop

TsUbAzA wInNeR....unmei....fuu....chikara....ambición y destrucción... dice:

** no pongan esas caras...kien sigue!!!...**

TsUbAzA wInNeR....unmei....fuu....chikara....ambición y destrucción... dice:

** 6_6**

TsUbAzA wInNeR....unmei....fuu....chikara....ambición y destrucción... dice:

** ^^**

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

¬_¬ Tu

TsUbAzA wInNeR....unmei....fuu....chikara....ambición y destrucción... dice:

** he?**

_______________________________________________________________

  
lo sento en su cama y el a su lado...luego de que se calmara lo reconforto...pero no podia ocultar su impaciencia por saber q demonios sucedía en ese momento!!..."Takao...dime...que paso aqui...."-  
  
-"......."- nada...no recibió respuesta...solo un silencio mortal seguido de una mirada vacia...sin vida...que habia ocurrido con ese brillo especial del que se enamoro esa mañana?....como es posible q la vida cambiara tan rápido?...  
  
-" Takao!!...por favor..necesito que confies en mi.... te amo..."-...  
  
no reaccionaba...aun no asumia la situacion por la que pasaba...era dificil...peor debia darse cuenta de que no estaba solo....  
de pronto desperto de su letargo al sentir unas calidas caricias sobre sus mano (estaban en sus piernas y Kai lo tenia tomado de los hombros)  
  
eran....lágrimas!!!.... Kai estaba llorando!!...estaba llorando por el!!!...  
ahora se daba cuenta...el estaba con el...desde ahora lo estaría...sufririan juntos...llorarían unidos...  
  
____________________________________________________

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

o_o pera Kai... llorando *con binoculares* A POS SI!

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

me encanta cuando haces eso ma

TsUbAzA wInNeR....unmei....fuu....chikara....ambición y destrucción... dice:

** bien...ahora a alguien le toca lo empalagoso y la confecion...la verdad a mi me saldria muy triston...soy algo depre para esto...**

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

Nancy!!

TsUbAzA wInNeR....unmei....fuu....chikara....ambición y destrucción... dice:

** un paso al frente quien se ofrece!!!**

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

*la señala*

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

*empujon a Nancy*

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

n_n 

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

oye 

TsUbAzA wInNeR....unmei....fuu....chikara....ambición y destrucción... dice:

** ajajj...eres divertida**

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

me va a salir muy cursi y meloso

TsUbAzA wInNeR....unmei....fuu....chikara....ambición y destrucción... dice:

** no peleen...si kieren le doy un poco mas y luego siguen**

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

ya lo sabia *se pone a tomar té* te escucho hijita o mejor dicho lo leo*

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

dos renglones mas y le sigo

TsUbAzA wInNeR....unmei....fuu....chikara....ambición y destrucción... dice:

** jajaja**

TsUbAzA wInNeR....unmei....fuu....chikara....ambición y destrucción... dice:

** ok.... perenme pa ver como kedo**

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

please¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

T_T si por que siempre me quedan extrañas las cosas

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

si no ve el regalo de mi pa kory

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

lo toy leyendo

TsUbAzA wInNeR....unmei....fuu....chikara....ambición y destrucción... dice:

** bien.... volviendo al fic...**

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

aja no cambies el tema jovencita ¬¬

TsUbAzA wInNeR....unmei....fuu....chikara....ambición y destrucción... dice:

** yo?**

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

shii ._. sigue 

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

bueno n_n

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

*dandole lapiz y papel* continua ^^

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

jojoj ta bien ¬¬ ya le sigo n_n... preparence para la miel derramada o el intento

_________________________________________________________________

  
-"Kai...."- un susurro...  
  
caSI imperceptible...pero para el era suficiente... abrió sus ojos a la par y abrazo a su amado como si no hubiera un mañana.  
  
Takao correspondió el abrazo pero rompió el contacto casi al instante.... estaba confundido...pero por sobre todo estaba apenado...con el....con Kai... no fue capas de defenderse ante el inesperado ataque...pero luego de que Kai llegara para su alivio...el simplemente lo utilizo como paño de lágrimas ante su desesperación...y después no quiso hablarle...o no pudo?....como fuere...ahora que estaba   
todo en orden  
debía darle una explicación...esos ojos le suplicaban estar al tanto.... y no soportaba ver esa tristeza en ellos...no otra vez...no ahora que había logrado ser feliz...con amigos...con amor....  
  
- kai...- el moreno intento mascullar unas débiles palabras- yo.... lo siento...- el fleco color noche cayo sobre su mirada  
  
El bicolor estaba confundido ¿por que se disculpaba? ¿que era lo que había pasado antes de que el llegara?  
  
- por que te disculpas .... Takao- Takao estaba con la vista agachada y kai lo tomo de la barbilla obligándolo a que lo viera a los ojos  
  
- Dime ... que te paso¡- Takao trataba inútilmente de sostenerle la mirada  
  
pero el sentimiento de culpa que sentía no le permitía hacer eso  
  
- Antes de que tu llegaras....- Takao decidio decirle toda la verdad para evitar mentirle, a el no podia mentirle, no ahora que por fin era feliz, pensó que lo mejor era no tener secretos desde el principio, aunque dolieran...  
  
:  
  
- Entre a casa... el abuelo no estaba,,, y cuando pase por la sala, el ....- Takao hizo una pausa al recordar el terror que había sentido  
  
- el... quien¡¡¡- kai empezaba a desesperarse por que el moreno tartamuderara de esa manera  
  
- Yuriv....- fue todo lo que takao pudo decir antes de que el dolor, el terror y la culpa volvieran a su ser causándole que unas cristalinas lagrimas cual zafiros salieran de nuevo por las enrojecidas mejillas  


__________________________________________________________

TsUbAzA wInNeR....unmei....fuu....chikara....ambición y destrucción... dice:

** hermoso!!...simplemente...(mientras muerde un pañuelo frente a su pantalla)**

TuT gracias

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

TuT de nada

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

XDD okis a ver deja continuo

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

o a quien le va

TsUbAzA wInNeR....unmei....fuu....chikara....ambición y destrucción... dice:

** creo q...oro se a escapado hasta ahora ¬¬-----XD**

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

o.o *gateando*

TsUbAzA wInNeR....unmei....fuu....chikara....ambición y destrucción... dice:

** q no escape!!!!**

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

O_O *apenas tocando la perilla*

TsUbAzA wInNeR....unmei....fuu....chikara....ambición y destrucción... dice:

** (apuntandola)**

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

detente¡¡¡

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

ma bno huyas

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

TsUbAzA wInNeR....unmei....fuu....chikara....ambición y destrucción... dice:

** vamos nancy...tras ella!!!**

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

Chale *SD Chibi con colita de changito* 

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

atrapemosla(nancy saca una red de pesca)

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

fish al agua

TsUbAzA wInNeR....unmei....fuu....chikara....ambición y destrucción... dice:

** bien....con una cuerda en las manos y una risa malvada)**

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

muejejej la tenemos

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

O Wiiiiiiiii!!!! *brinca una barrera*

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

se parece a keiko o_o

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

salta willy salta

TsUbAzA wInNeR....unmei....fuu....chikara....ambición y destrucción... dice:

** jajaja...**

TsUbAzA wInNeR....unmei....fuu....chikara....ambición y destrucción... dice:

** o**

TsUbAzA wInNeR....unmei....fuu....chikara....ambición y destrucción... dice:

** liberen a Wily!!!!!**

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

XXDDD

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

liberen a oro

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

ahh no eso no

TsUbAzA wInNeR....unmei....fuu....chikara....ambición y destrucción... dice:

** dogo...atrapen a Oro!!!**

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

nu huyas

TsUbAzA wInNeR....unmei....fuu....chikara....ambición y destrucción... dice:

** ahora Oro...amarrada en una silla frente a un escritorio..lapy papel**

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

sie

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

^^UUUU si me desamarran las manos

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

pero nu puede escribir la tenemos amarrada

TsUbAzA wInNeR....unmei....fuu....chikara....ambición y destrucción... dice:

** es cierto nnU**

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

sie dicta y yo transcribo nancy la secre

TsUbAzA wInNeR....unmei....fuu....chikara....ambición y destrucción... dice:

** siii!!!!...asi esta bien**

TsUbAzA wInNeR....unmei....fuu....chikara....ambición y destrucción... dice:

** buena idea nancy**

TsUbAzA wInNeR....unmei....fuu....chikara....ambición y destrucción... dice:

** ahora Oro...dicta!!! wjwjwjjwjajajajajwjajwjjaaj**

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

u

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

sieeee

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

veamos

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

jeje victoria V

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

bueno....

______________________________________________________  
Finalmente Takao se había dormido, su cabello rebelde caia sobre su rostro, mientras su respiracion eran lenta  
  
Kai se encontraba sentando en el borde de la cama, mientras miraba a su angel dormir... con un semblante frio llevo su mirada al frente  
  
el coraje recorria sus venas mientras el odio hacia el ruso era reflejando en sus ojos...  
  
volteo a ver al peliazul dormir... él tenía ese efecto sobre el, siempre lograba tranquilizarlo  
  
retirando algunos mechones de su rostro comenzo a delinearlo... nadie le haría daño... era una promesa... cerró los ojos mientras pensaba como arreglaría cuentas mañana con yuriv  
  
el chico recostado comenzaba a llorar  
  
"Takao..."- kai se acerco rapidamente a ver que tenía era una pesadilla... por lo sucedido... tomó al moreno entre sus brazos y comenzo a arrullarlo como a un pequeño asustado de la oscuridad  
  
una sonrisa sincera curso sus labios al ver que su metodo estaba resultando...ya no lo acunaba...ahora estaba mas calmado, aunque un sollozo se escapaba en su inconsciente...Kai recostó al dudel dragón sobre su pecho y pudo sentir su reparación coordinada a la suya...  
  
no podía dejar de observarlo... la noche caía y con el un día que muere...y un alma mas que cae en la inconciencia del sueño profundo y tranquilo...  
  
el solo hecho de tenerlo en sus brazos...tan cerca...le proporcionaba la paz que necesitaba en esos momentos...  
  
tantas cosas ocurridas en un solo día... pero eso...era solo el principio....no tenia idea de lo que vendria...pero sabía que debia estar preparado para cualquier cosa...lo había prometido...y un Hiwatari no rompe nunca una promesa... lo protegeria ...aunque le costara la vida...  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°|cambio de escena...otro dia... ^_^|°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
el sol golpeo sin piedad si rostro blanquecino.... no había podido dormir para nada tranquilo....  
  
no sabiendo que su premio estaba ahora con el amargado que tenia de rival...  
  
debía aceptarlo...era buena competencial...pero esto apenas comienza.... y mientras repasaba la principal parte de su plan, "en el amor y la guerra todo se vale"...salio de su casa directo a la escuela...esta vez mas que eso....un campo de batalla....  


__________________________________________________________________________

_Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:_

ohh

TsUbAzA wInNeR....si temes sufrir....ya estarás sufriendo el temor.... dice:

** me quedan dos minutos y tengo tuto.......lo dejamos hasta aqui...o lo continuamos....**

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

que opinan

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

voto

TsUbAzA wInNeR....si temes sufrir....ya estarás sufriendo el temor.... dice:

** por q si quieren segui me quedo**

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

hasta aki

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

yo a que aki

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

sie

TsUbAzA wInNeR....si temes sufrir....ya estarás sufriendo el temor.... dice:

** y yo...voto a k aki tb...**

TsUbAzA wInNeR....si temes sufrir....ya estarás sufriendo el temor.... dice:

** es unanime....!!!**

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

shiii

TsUbAzA wInNeR....si temes sufrir....ya estarás sufriendo el temor.... dice:

** esta en suspenso!!**

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

n_n

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

jojojojo

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

recuerden tienen con ustedes a

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

sieeeeeeee

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

la maestra del suspenso

TsUbAzA wInNeR....si temes sufrir....ya estarás sufriendo el temor.... dice:

** me gusto...es genial trabajar con ustedes..**

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

XD ni yo me la creo

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

lo mismo digo TuT

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

si yo si te crei

TsUbAzA wInNeR....si temes sufrir....ya estarás sufriendo el temor.... dice:

** jajaja,,,**

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

XDDD

TsUbAzA wInNeR....si temes sufrir....ya estarás sufriendo el temor.... dice:

** ^^**

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

bien

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

lo edito y lo subo

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

comentaruios finales para el fic?

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

ok

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

bueno...

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

._.

TsUbAzA wInNeR....si temes sufrir....ya estarás sufriendo el temor.... dice:

** q nos costo mucho....**

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

YO QUERO ABRAZAR A TY Y Q KAI ME TE JALANDO PARA SOLTARLO!!

TsUbAzA wInNeR....si temes sufrir....ya estarás sufriendo el temor.... dice:

** y q oro quedo toda moreteada por q se cayo como tres veces**

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

sie ajaja

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

mientras con esta mirada *0* mi linda azurcar morena

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

(nancy la secre anota )

TsUbAzA wInNeR....si temes sufrir....ya estarás sufriendo el temor.... dice:

** ^^**

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

jajaja XD

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

okis okis

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

anoto

TsUbAzA wInNeR....si temes sufrir....ya estarás sufriendo el temor.... dice:

** yo kiero abrazar a Kai-chan ya q taka esta ocupado**

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

lindo*

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

okis okis

TsUbAzA wInNeR....si temes sufrir....ya estarás sufriendo el temor.... dice:

** y puedes poner nuestros comentarios d enmedio...no sep**

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

creo que los comentarios finales van a quedar , mas grandes que el fic, ajaja no cheto

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

como yo con mis binoculares cuando Kai llora

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

claro en medio pondre los comentarios de cada quien

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

sie eso me encanto

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

jejeeje y despues de mi forma changito

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

cuando escapo de Kai en las notas finales

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

okis jojoj

TsUbAzA wInNeR....si temes sufrir....ya estarás sufriendo el temor.... dice:

** pon cuando atrapamos a oro...**

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

con la red ajajaja}

TsUbAzA wInNeR....si temes sufrir....ya estarás sufriendo el temor.... dice:

** siiie**

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

y me amarraron

TsUbAzA wInNeR....si temes sufrir....ya estarás sufriendo el temor.... dice:

** siiie...fue divertido..**

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

y yo me converti en la secre

TsUbAzA wInNeR....si temes sufrir....ya estarás sufriendo el temor.... dice:

** claro...**

TsUbAzA wInNeR....si temes sufrir....ya estarás sufriendo el temor.... dice:

** bien...la reina del se despide de ustedes amiguis.... puesto q son 25 para las 3 de la mañana y no podre levantarme luego....**

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

ok

TsUbAzA wInNeR....si temes sufrir....ya estarás sufriendo el temor.... dice:

** la chica suspenso dice adiosiiiin**

Oro:Fics en proceso Neko´s Life y Un pekeño intruso, Chicos: Nekos´s Life?? Oo, Oro: ¬¬ Algun problema, Chicos: u_u Ninguno dice:

Arrivederci!

TsUbAzA wInNeR....si temes sufrir....ya estarás sufriendo el temor.... dice:

** que les vaya muy bonito**

TsUbAzA wInNeR....si temes sufrir....ya estarás sufriendo el temor.... dice:

** cuidence**

Nancy Hiwatari, Kai is mine¡¡ ~:. procura ganar todas tus batallas, no tengas miedo de las cicatrices ni miedo a vencer.:~ dice:

** Matta nee minna¡¡¡ nos veremos en el proximo episodio...........**


	3. Sangre en la escuela

**Tsubasa's Love **

**Capitulo 3**

**" Sangre en la Escuela"**

____________________________________________________

Abriendo lentamente los ojos el chico bicolor observo a su alrededor, sentía una extraña calidez a su lado, dirigio la mirada hacia ese lugar encontradose con la cabellera azul de Takao  


dando pequeños bostezos el ojiazul comenzó a despertar mientras levantaba la vista encontrandose con los ojos rojizos de Hiwatari

mostrando un ligero sonrojo el chico menor, recosto su cabeza en el pecho del chico blanco, mientras este acariciaba sus cabellos....

decidieron que era hora de levantarse para asistir a la escuela, pero para Kai eso significaba mas que unas cuantas clases  


era una promesa que cumplir...

_____________________________________________

Takao y kai se encaminaron a la escuela, pero extrañamente casi no habian cruzado palabra en lo que llevaban de trayecto, takao estaba muerto de miedo aun, esa extraña sensacion no lo dejaba estar en paz, el hecho de que Yuriv lo ubiera tratado tan salvajemente aun lo hacia temblar, kai por su parte se encontraba abrazando a takao mientras caminaban tratando de que l moreno dejara de temblar y pensaba en una manera de vengarce de tala, fuera lo que fuera que le hubiese hecho a takao, se lo haria pagar muy caro .....

Como ninguno de los dos habian dormido buien llegaron temprano a clases, mas temprano que de costumbre, al menos para takao, entraron al salon y un vientecillo helado aun rondaba por los alrededores, takao se dirigio a su asiento teniendo sus sentidos alerta, desgraciadamente el brillo de los ojos de takao aun no volvia, kai noto esto y no lo pudo soportar ¿por que estaba de esa manera? el solo hecho de verlo en ese estado le destrozaba el corazon se acerco al pequeño chico sin que este se diera cuenta y le susurro al oido

- no te preocupes, mientras yo este aqui nadie te hara daño es una promesa-  
  
- kai.... tu...- el moreno no podia creer que el frio chico al que tanto amaba pudiera ser capaz de decir esas palabras tan reconfortantes

- shhh- el bicolor coloco su mano en la mejilla del moreno dándole un beso en la frente- te dije que te amaba y ahora nadie te va a separar de mi -

- yo tembien te amo ....kai, no me dejes solo- takao se sintio aliviado, reconfortado , pero lo mas imporatante se sentia querido y protegido, y solo atino a abrazar a kai lo mas fuerte que pudo como temiendo que se alejara de su lado...

poco le importaron las miradas atonitas de sus compañeros..ni los murmullos...  
solo le importaba q estaba siendo amado...se sentia bien.... jamás habia sentido algo asi....se sintio de rponto en las nubes.... pero...no todo sueño es para siempre...aveces hay q despertar  
la puerta del salon se habrio furiosamente.... parecia estar de mal humor...el horrible estruendo logro separar a ls amantes de su sueño de amor... pero mas los perturvo el ver q kien estaba tan malhumorado era nada maS Y NADA MENOS q yuriv...el mismo q el dia anterior intento ....algo mas...con Takao.,...claro q Kai aun no lo sabia...pero por supuesto lo intuia al llegar solo se crusaron miradas de odio...Tala hervia por dentro y Kai sentia repugnancia hacia el....  
el reseso llego por fin...alivio para unos...temor para el chico peliazul...

el rubio noto durante la clase q Takao estaba algo extraño...asi q lo acompaño en el resceso..."Takao...dime...estas..extraño, pasó algo luego de q te deje?.."

el niño dueño del dragon no supo q decir...solo bajo la mirada y susurro para sus adentros..." si lo supieras max...quisas, tambien resultarias involucrado...lo q menos quiero, es dañar a mis....amigos....."

pero no podía mostrarse debil ante el rubio...no podía...simplemente por q conciendo a sus amigos no se detendrian hasta saber cada detalle d lo sucedido...no por curiosos...sino por q se preocupan por el (N/Tsub: hay no...otra vez lo estoy haciendo sufrir...gomen ne...soy una chica depre....u_u)....

reunio las fuerzas q le quedaban...suficientes para poder fingir una sonrisa... y sonar lo mas alegre y relajado q pudo "no..claro q no maxie...solo es q anoche no pude dormir por q mi vecino hizo una fiesta y pues... por el escandalo me desvele...pero nada mas...solo estoy algo adormilado" n______n...".......sonrio ampliamente...aunq por dentro lloraba aun...

maxie sonrio en respuesta...no tenia idea SI SU ESCENA HABRIA FUNCIONADO... PERO.... no podia dar a conocer sus temores hasta que todo se aclarara...y saqbia q para eo no faltaba mucho...tarde o temprano tendrian q verse las caras....

¬°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

en otro lado ^^¬°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

el chico pelirojo siguio con notable cautela y sigilo al bicolor.... habia resultado mas molesto de lo q esperaba...pero un demolition boy jamás se rendia... y lo mas importante...nunca perdia, ni menos un premio como lo era el niño ojiazul....

aunq tubiese q eliminar a su oponente en el camino...  
lo hayo sentado en la escala q da al patio trasero de la escuela....  
el sabía muy bien que era observado, desde la escalera donde se encontraba comenzó a subir haciendo que el ruso lo siguiera, finalmente arriba en la terraza, cuando Yuriv finalmente llegó observo todo el lugar pero no encontro a nadie...comenzó a dar paso mientras ladeaba la cabeza de lado a lado, hasta que el rechinar de la puerta lo hizo voltear encontrandose con Kai... sus miradas contenían odio...

la tension en el aire era densa, mientras los contricantes se observaban con rencor

tomando impulso el bicolor,....se abalanzo contra el pelirrojo preparando su puño e insertandole un buen puñetazo...

EL pelirrojo no perdio tiempo y le conecto un golpe certero al chico blanco, mientras decía lo siguiente- "Sólo tuvo suerte... pero la proxima vez él será mío"- haciendo hervir la sangre del otro chico...

La batalla era feroz, pero ninguno se daría por vencido, las miradas entre ellos no parecían humanas...no se mostraba sentimiento alguno en esos ojos... a excepción del odio...

los golpes no parecían acabar y sus ropas ya estaban algo rasgadas debido a ellas... marcas y lineas de sangre eran visibles al igual que uno u otro en sus pieles blancas

sus cuerpos se sentía pesados y el clima no ayudaba mucho... nubes negras comenzaron a formarse y cubriendo el sol comenzando a dejar caer sus lagrimas

la vista de ambos chicos se volvio borrosa mientras sus cuerpos no querian responder a sus ordenes... las frases Nunca me rendire y no dejare q me gane... retumbaban en su mente... pronto todo se volvio negro para Kai....mientras que lo unico que alcanzo a escuchar fue a alguien gritando su nombre.....

- kai¡¡¡¡-

_________________________________________________

Tantas imagenes en sus mentes, tantos recuerdos y sentimientos, un chico blanco abrio lentamente sus ojos, solo para encontrarse con una cortina y un techo blancos mientras que afuera llovia estruendosamente, trato de levantarse pero sintio un peso en su abdomen , trato de enfocar su vista , y solo descubrio a un moreno que yacia dormido acurrucando su cabeza en el pecho de kai, este quizo moverse pero el dolor de su cuerpo se lo impidio haciendo que soltara en leve quejido ... provocando que el moreno despertara rapidamente

- kai... no te muevas... aune stas muy lastimado...- takao lo volvio a recostar cubriendolo con las frazadas-

- que... paso... - dijo levemente kai aun sin recordar totalmente lo acontecido..- mi cabeza me duele¡-

- como que que paso¡¡- la voz del moreno sonaba bastante preocupada- casi me matas de un susto, a quién se le ocurre pelearse con Yuriv en medio de una tormenta - los zafiros de takao amenzaban con comenzar a derramar gotas de agua ....- eres un insensato... pero aun asi te adoro- dijo mientras besaba calidamente los labios de su koi y este le correpsondia el beso-

- lo siento...- solo atino a decir el ruso-japones- no era esa mi intencion - pero casi inmediatamente recordo la pelea y los golpes de yuriv- donde esta ese maldito¡¡¡- dijo kai mientras trataba de salir a buscarlo-

-calmate kai...-trataba de tranquilizarlo el moreno- Yuriv esta en la habitacion de al lado , estamos en la enfermeria de la escuela, max y oliver estan con el, yo preferi venir contigo, -

- cuanto llevamos aqui?- pregunto extrañado hiwatari- 

- tres horas y media - dijo takao ya mas calmado y con ese brillo tan peculiar en sus ojos , al parecer se sentia mejor- desde que acabo el descanso-

- pero y ...las clases- deijo kai

- no te preocupes teniamos permiso para faltar despues de los ocurrido- takao tomo uno de los trapos de la frente de kai, lo humedecio y con el limpio el rostro de hiwatari , al parecer la fiebre que habia tenido hacia algunas horas habia cedido- ya te sientes mejor kai- 

- si... por que tu estas conmigo....-

____________________________________________________________

- mi cuello me duele- el pelirrojo despertaba de su letargo-

- calmate Yuriv- decia max- no te muevas mucho o te marearas-

- es verdad , despues de esa golpiza cualquiera estaria en el estado en el que estas- dijo oliver tratando de aliviar la tension-

- que¡¡¡¡- Yuriv grito al recordar lo que estaba haciendo antes de desmayarse- donde esta ese idiota¡¡¡-

-ahh si te refieres a kai, termino igual que tu, y takao despues de revisarte y cuidarte un tiempo fue con kai y alli se ha quedado desde entonces-

- demonios¡¡- Yuriv se levanto a pesar de que sus amigos se lo impedian-

- Yuriv quedate quieto¡¡¡-maxo lo volvio a recostar- si tienes algo que arreglar con kai lo haras mañana....

_____________________________________________________________

chicas: esta vez sin comentarios, , solo que quedo un asco el final pero ni modo

tsubaza: fue culpa de nancy 

nancy: sieee ToT se me fue la inspiracion

Oro: ya ya,, calma, lo arreglaremos en el siguiente capi, hasta entonces dejen reviews para que nos inspiremos...

chicas: sie nos hace falta ¡¡¡¡

chicas: hasta el proximo episodio matta nee... arrivederci¡¡¡- ja ne ¡¡¡

  



	4. Mutual Feeling

bien bien , quie stamos de nuevo con el cuarto capitulo de tsubasa's love

Oro: sie T_T me traume con el.... casi todo lo hize yop

tsub y nancy: T_T no nos lo recuerdes, te debemos un gran favor ,, en serio los demas capis te cargaremos menos la mano para que descanses, lo necesitas despues de hacer todo el slash..

Oro: ToT sie me diran pervertida ¡¡¡¡ _

nancy: nooo ma, nosotras somos las pervertidas por dejartelo hacer todo a ti buaaa (madre e hija se abrazan llorando) buaaa T_T

Tsubaza: este bueno n_n''' esperamos que les guste este capitulo, y muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejaron reviews, contiene yaoi y slash y es 100 % kai/taka, jeje n______________n (voltea aver a oro ) ejem... disfrutenlo.....

las tres : buaaaaa T_________T....

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Tsubasa's love**_

_**Alas del amor**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Mutual feeling ( sentimiento mutuo)**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Era tarde, los rayos del sol se habían vuelto de un tono anaranjado, mientras que dos chicos caminaban por unas calles tranquilas de la ciudad, un pequeño chico ayudaba a un bicolor a caminar...

  
Mientras que lo sostenía para que su débil y maltratado cuerpo se sintiera mejor, iban hacia el departamento del ruso, Takao no había dejado que Kai se fuera solo, no podía dejarlo en el estado en que se encontraba, por suerte el departamento del ruso no estaba muy lejos y ambos chicos llegaron un poco antes del anochecer... Takao tomo la mochila del ruso y siguiendo sus indicaciones saco la llaves y ambos entraron, Kai se recostó en el sofá mientras Takao traía agua caliente y unos trapos... el ojiazul tomo una toalla y la remojo en el agua caliente mientras miraba a Kai...

- Por favor quítate la camisa- dijo Takao mientras traía el trapo en las manos 

- Que?!?- las mejillas del ruso se encendieron- Porqué...-

- Solo es para que te pueda curar... por favor- Takao miro a Kai con infinita ternura y acercándose a Kai suavemente deslizo su camisa ... haciendo que Kai se sonrojara aun mas y se pusiera muy nervioso... Takao no noto eso, solo vio como Kai se tensaba...

-Recuéstate- le dijo Takao mientras con la toalla suavemente curaba las marcas moradas de los golpes del abdomen y el pecho de Kai...

Kai sintió las manos de su ángel en su espalda y eso le gustaba mas que nada... más con eso su voluntad se estaba acabando.. no podía resistir el tocar a su koi aunque estuviera lastimado, necesitaba tenerlo cerca... lo necesitaba para el... si...para el...lo necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas...lo deseaba...el tenerlo tan cerca, el sin camisa y acariciándole la espalda....por decirlo así...no le ayudaba mucho.... el control se perdía poco a poco....podía sentir la respiración lenta y calmada de su niño sobre su cuello...provocándole una sensación mas que agradable...

-Takao....mmm....- Kai lentamente comenzaba a sentir sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado....poco a poco... su respiración paso de una serena a una mas agitada...por el solo hecho de la cercanía.... el calor comenzaba a subir en toda la habitación....

En un rápido movimiento ....Kai pasó de estar sobre el sillón a estar sobre Takao.... lo giro y lo recostó sobre este... sujetando sus muñecas...admirándolo con deseo.... sintiendo como comenzaba a estremecerse por el solo pensamiento... lo miró allí...vulnerable pero hermoso...para él... solos... el ojiazul sabía que venía...y realmente lo deseaba...pero...aun se sentía inseguro...era ese el momento preciso?.....

  
Todas las interrogantes...aun rondaban libres por su mente... confundidas..... revueltas... sin embargo también sabia que le amaba y que no lo dejaría... el amor que durante esa semana se profesaba entre ambos corazones no era algo fisco ni pasajero...era real...amor verdadero...y eso lo sabia muy bien... sintió de pronto como el bicolor besaba sus labios...el contacto era increíble...un beso de niños poco a poco maduro y la pasión tomó un rumbo desenfrenado....Takao poco a poco fue dejándose llevar....por la pasión y el placer que las caricias de su amante le proporcionaban....ambos se besaban como si no fuera a haber un mañana...los dos sabían que esa noche seria especial... Kai beso el cuello del ángel azul y le susurro a su oído...

- Vamos a un lugar mas cómodo- 

Con este comentario las mejillas de Takao se encendieron mostrando un nerviosismo en el pequeño, Kai se levanto de encima de el y lo jalo hacia su cuerpo conduciéndolo seductoramente hacia la habitación del ruso, mientras no dejaba de besarlo...Kai lo condujo con suma delicadeza hasta lo que seria su cuarto...lo recostó con suavidad sobre la cama que serviría como lecho para su cariño...

Acto seguido comenzó a besar el cuello del moreno, mientras este emitía leves gemidos, provocando mas al ruso... levantando un poco de la camisa del moreno pudo tocar esa piel morena de textura fina como la porcelana.... el beso comenzaba a volverse salvaje, mientas la playera del moreno desaparecía dejando al descubierto el pecho pequeño pero atlético de Takao

  
Los toques eran en el lugar indicado... haciendo que los gemidos aumentaran...Kai disfrutaba tocar esa tostada piel... y el moreno disfrutaba de esos toques, dejando el cuello del moreno se dirigió al pecho... marcando un leve camino de saliva...las manos del moreno tomaron los cabellos del bicolor, mientras sentía una sensación indescriptible en su ser la tener a ser tan perfecto como él... las inquietas manos del ruso-japonés viajaron hacia las piernas del moreno, mientras este se arqueaba al sentir las calidez de aquellas manos, las manos se abrieron paso a través del pantalón, mientras pasaba su mano por encima del boxer del moreno.... Takao sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo al sentir como Kai bajaba sus besos hacia la parte baja de su abdomen  
  
- Ahh.. Kai...koi...- Takao comenzó a gemir mientras Kai se abría paso, quitándole la ultima prenda que cubría a su precioso ángel... se le quedo viendo unos instantes, aquella morena piel tersa y suave, los ojos y el cabello azul tormenta, y su sonrojo en sus mejillas lo hacían completamente irresistible...  
  
- Kai...- el pronunciar su nombre lo devolvió a la realidad- Kai.... mi koi....- la voz de Takao era leve , pero para Kai era como el canto de un ángel...

- Te amo...- dijo sencillamente mientras Takao se volteaba sobre Kai ... y sentía la excitación del bicolor debajo de él, a través de su ropa... respirando agitadamente el moreno, con un tinte rosa en su mejillas comenzó a besar la mejilla del ruso-nipones, mientras Kai tomaba su cintura atrayéndolo más a él, un leve gemido salió de Takao al sentir como su entrepierna rozó la de Kai sobre la tela, al igual que el chico blanco gemía... las respiraciones eran agitadas pero no importaban si tenían al ser amado a su lado, bajando su rostro Takao comenzó a dar pequeños besos en el pecho del bicolor...Kai miro de reojo mientras el moreno retiraba su boxer... no falta explicar que la cara de Takao estaba sumamente roja... 

  
Kai sintió como Takao pasaba sus manos por su piel provocándole descargas eléctricas a cada roce, el bicolor tomo la cintura del moreno y lo acerco mas a su cuerpo, mientras que Takao se sonrojaba al máximo al ver la erección de Kai... lentamente bajo su rostro a la altura de la cadera del ruso, Kai no pudo evitar soltar fuertes gemidos cuando Takao tomo su miembro con sus labios , mientras tanto Kai lo acariciaba, y susurraba el nombre de su ángel continuamente... los sentimientos encontrados eran demasiado para Kai al igual que tener a su ángel tan cerca y todavía no poseerlo... antes de poder reaccionar el moreno se encontraba nuevamente bajo el chico blanco... 

-Kai...- decía el moreno viendo la lujuria mezclada con el deseo en los ojos el bicolor- Nunca me imagine verte así- confesa el moreno un poco nervioso frente a la situación, se encontraba bajo el cuerpo desnudo del bicolor, mientras él estaba en la misma condición 

-Nadie me había provocado como tú- respondía el chico blanco, mientras atacaba el cuello del moreno con pequeños mordiscos y lamidas... gemidos eran lo único que se escuchaba salir de la boca de Takao, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos debido al placer que sentía... 

Acercando su rostro al oído del moreno, el chico blanco susurro- Te amo...- mientras el moreno respondía con un beso esa muestra de cariño, dándole el permiso que el bicolor esperaba... arrastró su mano hacia la pequeña mesa de noche, con algo de dificultad encontró lo que necesitaba... lo destapo y colocó un poco de aquella sustancia en sus dedos mientras los frotaba entre ellos... 

-Estas listo?- preguntó el chico blanco mientras se acomodaba al igual que hacía lo mismo con su ángel azul, el cual sólo asistió, mientras sus dedos buscaba el lugar que buscaba... 

-Ahh...- un pequeño gemido salió de los labios del moreno al sentir lo dedos del chico blanco en su entrada, pero con el rítmico movimiento de estos, el dolor poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose con la molestia dejando solo el placer 

Kai se mantenía ocupado preparando a su precioso moreno, el cual comenzaba a sujetarse de los hombros del chico frente suyo... cuando creyó que estaba listo... 

-Relájate Takao... dolerá un poco pero prometo no lastimarte- decía Kai mientras se acomoda entre las piernas de su pareja, elevando sus caderas a la altura de su miembro 

-No te preocupes, Kai... te creo... yo sé que tu nunca me lastimarías- decía el chico moreno mientras se daban un último beso y el ruso-japonés comenzaba a entrar al tibio cuerpo del moreno, el dolor era fuerte, pero no deseaba mostrarse débil frente a Kai tenía que ser fuerte... 

Kai observó el gesto de dolor del chico, mientras entraba en el... trató de evitar ese dolor con un serie de beso y comenzando a moverse de manera rítmica... Takao comenzó a colaborar y en un movimiento el bicolor entro completamente en el moreno, el cual cerró los ojos y emitió un grito de dolor, mientras lágrimas se reflejaban en sus mejillas la cuales limpió Kai con sus labios... el momento continuaba mientras el ruso-japonés comenzaba salir y entraba con embestidas mientras con una mano masajeaba el miembro del otro chico... sentimientos y sensaciones nuevas eran lo único que ocupada las mentes de los chicos... 

-Kai!!!- el moreno no soportó más y dejo salir parte de él sobre su vientre y mano de Kai... 

Kai no parecía mantener su fortaleza por más tiempo, el estar dentro del apretado cuerpo de Takao era una nueva sensación indescriptible, con un último gemido deposito su semilla dentro del cuerpo del moreno... se desplomó sobre él... sus respiraciones eran agitadas... el nipones acariciaba el cabello del soviético-nipones, mientras este acariciaba su abdomen y vientre... saliendo con delicadeza del moreno, el bicolor se recostó a un lado del moreno el cual se recargo en su pecho comenzando a llorar... 

-Porqué lloras pequeño?- preguntó Kai mientras abrazaba al japonés 

-Lloró por que estoy feliz... por que es contigo con quien compartí este momento tan especial- respondió el moreno, mientras sólo limpiaba las lágrimas del chico- Gracias Kai... 

- Aishiteru Takao- decía el ruso-japonés, abrazando a moreno 

-Aishiterru Kai- respondía el peliazul, mientras se acurrucaba más cerca del sujeto de sus sentimientos, durmiéndose poco a poco 

- Buenas noches mi pequeño ángel- decía Kai mientras besaba la frente del moreno y quedaban profundamente dormidos... en una abrazo del cual nadie los separaría... 

La luna y las estrellas fueron los únicos testigos de esa noche donde dos chicos se entregaban por completo, fundiéndose en uno, amándose por la eternidad... sólo el destino sabe que retos les esperarán... pero ahora eso es punto y aparte... 

**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

nancy y oro T_____T

tsubaza: ta bien, sin comentarios, solo que esperamos los reviews T_______T chicas , ya no estudiare por ayudarles¡¡¡

Oror y nancy: nooooo ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ primero la escuela luego el fic ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Tsub: O_O ..... u_U ok....}

Matta nee minna san¡¡¡

Yaoi and shounen ai fans forever....


End file.
